


this is what makes us girls

by Lo Turner-Kane (doujinbag)



Category: Lana Del Rey (Musician), Marina & the Diamonds, Music RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Partying, Songfic, and... AKA lizzy for lana lmao, kind of i know thats tacky lmao but i guess it technically is one, this is like electra heart Marina too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/Lo%20Turner-Kane
Summary: They were the invincible beauty queens of E.H. High - until their relationship wasn't so invincible anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is lmao i'm just in a larina mood and i haven't written for them in like two years rip

They held hands as they walked down the avenue. Past the towering brick-faced houses with white picket fences, past the boys that whistled at them and their short dresses. The violets laced into their hair allowed each girl to claim the other as her own, a sort of trademark stamped above their foreheads.   
  
And the party was a disaster; Lana knew it would be from the start. A freshman too naive to be there got drunk for the first time and Marina held the poor girl's hair as she continued throwing up into the small blow-up pool in the backyard. Lana cried when she saw too many boys pretending they owned too many girls in empty bedrooms and corners of the kitchen.   
  
They left the party early.   
  
They'd somehow managed to become the party queens of E.H. High. Skipping one period turned into three, which turned into not showing up at all in favor of running from the cops out of the nearby swimming pool. Marina bandaged Lana's scraped knees after her heel got caught on a crack in the boulevard. And they still wore violets in their hair.   
  
Lana's parents were less than thrilled to find out what had become of their daughter. Learning she had a girlfriend was one thing, but seeing her become an absolutely uncontrollable party animal was another. This wasn't the Lana they had raised up and hoped to send to an Ivy League school. Their dream Lana got her Master's at Harvard and settled down with a nice boy.   
  
Needless to say, they sent her away.   
  
Lana had never cried harder in her life than she did the day Marina came to say goodbye to her. They held each other's weeping frames on the train platform, suitcase in Lana's hand. Her parents hadn't even bothered to bid her a happy goodbye. Marina had, and she ran through ticket admissions and security just to see Lana one last time.   
  
"I'll see you again," Marina insisted. "You're coming back. You are."   
  
"No," Lana sobbed. "No, Marina, I'm not. You- you know that as well as I do."   
  
Marina never responded to that, not verbally. Rather, she pressed her lips to Lana's, not caring if they smeared candy apple lip gloss everywhere. Lana couldn't wear her violets anymore. Marina had to claim her one way or another.   
  
Marina refused to watch as the train pulled away. And after that, she refused to let herself ever cry again.


End file.
